Rance (Canon, The Universe)/Unbacked0
Summary of the Verse The Rance series is a series of popular Strategy Role Playing Games created by Alicesoft for PC which has been going on since 1989. The series is about the main character Rance going around The Continent (A floating continent that exists within its own space which is bound by JRPG rules which are a part of the story) and going on journeys which involve Rance getting involved in major conflicts like the 4th Warring States Period of JAPAN, the 7th Helman-Leazas war, several fights against Demon Lords and the destruction of the Blood Memories. Power of the Verse In the Rance series, powerful humans are around Large Town Level by comparing to powerful mages such as Anise who can power up a magic battery which is even stronger than a nuclear reactor. The next tiers are the strongest humans and Demon Lords who are around City Level by comparing to Demon Lord Xavier who can destroy the massive bridge connecting JAPAN to the rest of The Continent. The strongest beings in the series, the Demon Kings and some Gods, are Continent Level by comparing to Little Princes who can destroy all of The Continent. The Three Supreme Gods and Ludo-Rathowm are far superior to everyone else in the verse to an unknown extent. In terms of speed feats, all of the characters fall into the Massively Hypersonic+ speeds by being able to react to and dodge natural lightning. In terms of Haxs, all characters with a Skill Level 3 will have some degree of Haxs, such as Emotional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, BFR and Death Manipulation. Demon Lords and Demon Kings have Invulnerability thanks to the Invincibility Field as well as having Curse Manipulation via Eternal Ice (Which freezes someone in a block of ice which never thaws) and Eternal Pain (Which causes someone to experience a new agonising pain forever including feeling pain in parts of the body that the opponent doesn't have). The Three Supreme Gods and Ludo-Rathowm have Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Reality Warping. * Skill Levels: Every skill in the Rance series has a Level ranging from 0 to 3 with 0 being the worst and 3 being the best. If someone has a Skill Level 0 then they can do the skill but won't be good at it. If someone has a Skill Level 1 then they are comparable in skill to a real-life expert in that skill. If someone has a Skill Level 2 then they are greater than what is humanly possible except for certain real-life people who are the literal best of the best. If someone has a Skill Level 3 then their ability to perform a skill is so good that it is impossible (Such as Anise, who has Magic Level 3, who can master magic that people who have decades more experience can't and Am Isuel, who has Conversation Level 3, who started a massive cult where she could convince people to kill themselves by just talking to them). Character Profiles Main Characters Rance.png|link=Rance (Canon)/Unbacked0 Residences of the Free Cities Alliance The Copa Empire CITY Rance Castle Ice Kathtom Portugal Red L'Zile The O Kanra Rockearth Hanna Mars Star Toushin City Kingdom of Parancho Forest of the Lost Arekino Country Ifo Rising Dragon Mountains Diphteria Angel Army Marishiten Assassination Brigade Others Residences of Helman Empire Royal Family and The Chancellor Council of Eight Helman Citizens Dark Wings Patton Faction Helman Historical Figures Hanty Kalar.png|link=Hunty Kalar (Canon)/Unbacked0 Residences of the Leazas Kingdom Leazas Royal Family Leazas Government Leazas Army Leazas Coliseum Leazas Citizens Leazas Historical Figures Residences of the Zeth Kingdom Royal Family and Entourage The Old and New Four Lords of Zeth Other Political Leaders Ice Flame Pentagon Citizens of Zeth The Four Generals Zeth Historical Figures Haniwa Village Shangri-La Residences of JAPAN Oda House Silver Eye Sect Ashikaga House Hara House Iga House Tenshi Sect Tokugawa House Imagawa House Asai Asakura House Miko Institute Uesugi House UesugiKenshin.png|link=Uesugi Kenshin (Canon)/Unbacked0 Takeda House Houjou House Dokuganryuu House Dokuganryuu Masamune.png|link=Dokuganryuu Masamune (Canon)/Unbacked0 Tanegashima House Akashi House Takuga Sakamoto Ryouma.png|link=Sakamoto Ryouma (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mouri House Mouri Motonari.png|link=Mouri Motonari (Canon)/Unbacked0 Shimazu House Demon Army Others Soul Binder.png|link=Soul Binder (Canon)/Unbacked0 JAPAN Historical Figures Members of the AL Church Goddess ALICE.png|link=ALICE (Canon)/Unbacked0 High Ranking Members Others Shepards Head Others Pencilcow Pencilcow Royalty Other Kalars Monster Realm Demon Kings Ssulal.png|link=Ssulal (Canon)/Unbacked0 Gele (Prime).png|link=Gele (Canon)/Unbacked0 Little Princess.png|link=Kurusu Miki (Canon)/Unbacked0 DemonKingRance.png|link=Rance (Canon)/Unbacked0 Demon Lords Demon Lord Xavier.png|link=Demon Lord Xavier (Canon)/Unbacked0 Apostles Kaybis Faction Hornet Faction Others Geimark.png|link=Geimark (Canon)/Unbacked0 Holy Magic Sect Founders Toushin Toushin MM.png|link=Toushin MM (Canon)/Unbacked0 Poppins Anja Gas Kingdom Allergy Nation Horus Gods The Creators Ludo-Rathowm.png|link=Ludo-Rathowm (Canon)/Unbacked0 Planner.png|link=Planner (Canon)/Unbacked0 Harmonitt.png|link=Harmonitt (Canon)/Unbacked0 High-Class Deities La Vaswald.png|link=La Vaswald (Canon)/Unbacked0 ALICE.png|link=ALICE (Canon)/Unbacked0 Four Holy Gal Monsters Lower-Class Deities Holy Beasts Devils Progenitors High-Ranking Devils Xacalite.png|link=Xacalite (Canon)/Unbacked0 Others Abstract Existence BloodMemories.png|link=Blood Memories (Canon)/Unbacked0 Other Worlds Dimension 3E2 Miki_Kurusu.png|link=Kurusu Miki (Canon)/Unbacked0 Other Worlds Aliens Weapons M Bomb.png|link=M Bomb & m Bomb (Canon)/Unbacked0 Chaos the Darksword.png|link=Chaos the Darksword (Canon)/Unbacked0 Escudo Sword.png|link=Escudo Sword (Canon)/Unbacked0 Gram.png|link=Gram (Canon)/Unbacked0 Category:Unbacked0